I'm So Sorry
by John Gonzalez
Summary: Beast Boy find Raven kissing Kyd Wykkyd. If you find * in the story, it means Batman. (First K-plus story for ranting and tiny violence)


_7:00_

"Hey Rob! Have you seen Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't know. She went out like an hour or two ago without telling me where she was going."

"She's probably in one of her café's or book stores." Cyborg said.

"At this time?" Robin said.

"Riiiiiiight..." Cyborg responded.

"I'm gonna go look for her." Beast Boy.

_7:30 or 40_

"No sign of Raven, Cy." Beast Boy said through his communicator.

"Just keep looking. Is there a place you haven't checked yet?" Robin asked.

"Well, I haven't checked the park."

"Go."

Beast Boy didn't need to be told twice.

_A few minutes later..._

Beast Boy heard giggling. A deep voice but sounds like a girl.

"Raven..."

He went to high ground, a nearby building. And he didn't believe his eyes.

Raven...is kissing...Kyd Wykkyd.

He ran to the park entrance immediately.

"Robin, I found her. Meet me at the park entrance." Beast Boy said.

"On our way."

_Aaaaaaaaaand later..._

"Did you find Raven?" Robin asked.

"Follow me, quietly."

"Beast Bo.." Robin was cut off by giggling.

"Raven..."

"Its her, Rob. There she is." Beast Boy pointed at Raven kissing Wykkyd.

Robin was shocked.

"I know what to do. I hide behind the bush beside Raven, you the one beside Wykkyd."

Robin nodded. And their plan took action.

Both Titans were hiding behind a bush on both sides. Beast Boy waited for Wykkyd to close his eyes, then he said:

"Rob, NOW!" Beast Boy said as he grabbed Raven.

Robin grabbed Wykkyd by the arms. But since their both half-demons, Wykkyd and Raven escaped.

Luckily, Robin called for backup before he arrived at the park entrance.

"Starfire, Cyborg! A little help here!" Beast Boy shouted as they were battling Wykkyd and Raven.

Starfire and Robin battled Wykkyd while Cyborg and Beast Boy tried to hold Raven.

_45 Minutes later..._

Wykkyd was unconscious while Raven was knocked out by Beast Boy. Everyone was tired, but they had enough strength to walk or fly or drive back to the tower.

After arriving at the tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy put Wykkyd and Raven in special containers. Starfire and Robin were so tired they almost immediately fell asleep once they went in their rooms.

_9:00 A.M..._

Raven woke up, finding herself and Wykkyd in seperate containers, built for half-demons like them. Then, she saw Beast Boy in front of her container.

"How could you do this to us, Raven?" Beast Boy said as if he was about to cry.

"Beast Boy..." Raven was cut off.

"You're a phony! A fake! A traitor!" Beast Boy spilled

"No I'm not."

"I'm just so.. so cross with you!" Beast Boy was shouting at her.

"Beast Boy, thats enough." said Robin as he entered.

"I won't stop!" Beast Boy opened the container, grabbed Raven, and hit her with all his might...on the face.

Raven began crying quietly.

"You deserve that, Raven. YOU RUINED OUR LIVES SO YOU COULD GET YOUR WAY!" Beast Boy was going too far.

Raven blasted Beast Boy, but Cyborg managed to keep him from falling.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LIFE RUINER!"

Raven started crying harder.

Luckily, Robin and Cyborg managed to get him out of the room.

_2:00_

Raven was now in her room. She couldn't stop crying.

Then she heard a knock.

"C. in."

Beast Boy entered the room.

"Raven, I'm sorry for what I said. I was just mad, thats all."

Raven didn't say anything.

"Raven, do you know why I said that?"

"Because now you hate me?"

"If I hated you, I wouldn't knock on your door and apologize. No, I don't hate you. I said that because.."

"Because?" Raven asked.

"Because I love you, Raven. And I wouldn't let a villian like Wykkyd take you away from me." Beast Boy spilled.

Touching, really.

Raven leaned down and kissed him.

"But what about Wykkyd?" Raven asked.

"Robin is handing him to his *mentor."

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Im sorry for saying you're just a life ruiner."

"Its OK."

They kissed for along time. But Beast Boy left Raven's door open, so they didn't notice Cyborg take a picture of them (without flash). Until Cyborg realized they'll keep doing this for a long time and he was getting uncomfortable, so he quetly walked away.

_A few minutes later..._

"HE DID WHAT?!"

_**The End**_


End file.
